Crime
A giant bank robbery is being held by the Cat Clan and their new leader, Kyle. It's up to Super Kaitlin and Super Hero Shannon to stop the wrongdoing cats. Episode Summary Armageddon is on the loose with the giant T-Rex skeleton from the museum downtown. He can't believe he pulled off this heist. But that's when Super Kaitlin and Super Hero Shannon fly in to take on Armageddon. He is surprised to see the duo. Kaitlin and Shannon fight Armageddon and take the skeleton back to its rightful place, as well as sending Armageddon off to jail. Kaitlin thinks that this has been another job well done. Shannon couldn't agree more. The two celebrate by going to Big Boy for milkshakes. Meanwhile, in the forest among rumble of the previous temple, the Cat Clan is holding a ceremony for inducting their newest leader, Kyle, after Caleb was killed in London. Kyle is honored to now be a part of the fabled Cat Clan. He can't wait to change things around in this clan after their many failed adventures, like failing to capture girls as their queen, twice. Kyle says that these cats are about to pull off the perfect robbery. And each and every one of the cat's help will be needed for this great heist, because they'll be going to the US Treasury all the way in Washington DC. All the cats get excited about this big heist, because that bank holds a ton of money. Kaitlin and Shannon's friends are all congratulating them on their efforts on stopping Armageddon's robbery. But that's when Kaitlin gets a call about another robbery about to happen. It's the Cat Clan, and they're heading to Washington DC to rob the US Treasury. Everyone gasps in horror. There's a ton of money there, and who knows what those conspiring cats could do with that kind of money. Kaitlin tells Shannon to put the outfits back on, because it's time to kick some feline butt. Super Kaitlin and Super Hero Shannon head out on another mission to stop what could potentially be the biggest heist yet. The Cat Clan arrives in DC and bust into the US Treasury. The cats somehow bypass every inch of security and reach the safe, where all the money is kept. Kyle thinks that they're rich. That's when Super Kaitlin and Super Hero Shannon come to stop them. Kyle orders the cats to attack these strange heroes. The cats and the heroes get into an intense fight. Eventually, all the cats are taken out. Kaitlin has just about had it with these cats, and wants to get rid of them once and for all. Shannon has an idea. The camera then cuts to the pound, where Kaitlin and Shannon come out with hot dogs. Shannon is glad they went and got food because she was starving. Kaitlin is also glad they put the cats in jail where they belong. Shannon hopes nobody got the wrong idea after the scenes transitioned in the order they did. Production Information * CGI is used on some aspects of the cats * Thirty-seventh time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The Rumor Weed Introduction from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''is heard in the beginning heist scene * The Cat Clan is seen meeting in the forest from "The Road Less Taken", while the rubble from their new temple from "The End Is Near, Part 2" is seen * Kyle mentions the death of Caleb, which occurred in "The End Is Near, Part 2" * Kyle mentions the events of "A Different Type Of Culture" and "The Trouble With Maddie" * "LarryBoy to the Rescue" from ''VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''is heard when Kaitlin receives the news about the Cat Clan * An instrumental of Infinite's Theme from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the fight scene Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles